Snow
by damon blade
Summary: A little one shot I thought up while watching D.Gray-Man the other day, hope everyone likes it and do leave a review to let me know what you thought. it is a Allen Lenalee or a light Allen Lenalee but I wont say any more so you'll just have to read it


Snippet

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any shape or form.

A/N: For those of you who are my normal readers sorry this isn't what you were hoping for, but this idea got into my head and the damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me along until I wrote it out and as such, now that it's out, I might be able to work on my other fics. Do leave a review and let me know what you all think of this little one-shot and if enough people like it, I might write another one at a later date.

Snow.

Location: Himalayas

The snowstorm raged all around the two dark robed figures as they trudged up the mountain side. The pair were close to being the same height, one marked as a female by her long dress and pigtailed hair that was blowing wildly in the wind all around them. Her male counter part was holding one hand up to ward off the wind while looking for a safe place to make camp and wait out the storm.

"Allen, we have to take shelter soon or we are going to freeze." The girl called out, moving a little closer to Allen, using him as a shield from the driving snow.

He nods, not even looking back at her as he scans the trail ahead.

"I know, Lenalee and I'm trying to find us someplace. Just hang in there a little longer." He shouts over the wind, guiding them closer to the mountain side.

Lenalee nods at Allen's words, silently praying they find shelter soon as she could barely feel her toes.

They move another few feet before Allen gives a cry of success, Lenalee looking up to see what had caught his attraction. An abandoned hut, only just visible to her eyes looms through the storm as Allen pulls her towards the hut. Lenalee nods her thanks as Allen uses his body to shield her from the elements as best he can.

Reaching to the door Allen carefully settles Lenalee next to the door as he works the lock. He is thankful his eye hasn't activated since they started their ascent into the Himalayas in search of a possible Innocence fragment reported to by a Finder.

"Come on." Allen puts his shoulder into the door when it became clear the lock has long since frozen over.

A few blows demonstrated whoever constructed the cabin had build it to last as the door wasn't giving an inch. Gearing up for another hit the door Allen never noticed as Lenalee put her boot into the door at the same time. The door, beneath the combined weight of his shoulder and her well placed kick sprung open, the young man falling to sprawl against the floor. Lenalee moved quickly out of the freezing wind into the cold empty room within. Though the hut was as cold as the outside air at least the wind was turned aside by the sturdy walls.

"Put the door back up Allen. I'll see if there's anything here to burn." Lenalee rubs her hands and steps over the prone young man.

A sigh escapes Allen's lips as he quickly does as directed taking note of how Lenalee was shaking a lot worse then he was. The old furniture was mainly broken and rotting and would be of more use as firewood than furniture.

Securing the door against the wind Allen began to break up the furniture, aware Lenalee would feel the cold more than he, given her legs beneath her dress were bare. The Exorcist Uniforms did provide some warmth but as he had three layers beneath his uniform.

"Lenalee here, sit down." Allen pulled his coat off and laid it out in front of the fireplace.

After cheeking to make sure the chimney was clear and they wouldn't be smoked out, he reached out with his Innocence modified left hand, reddish brown in colour, for one of the damaged stools near the table. It was a matter of a quick squeeze with the stronger than normal fingers to smash the chair into pieces and toss them in the fireplace.

"I'll be alright, Allen. Put your coat back on before you catch a cold."

Lenalee sneezed a moment later, just as Allen pulled a few dried up plants growing through a gap in the floorboards and used them as tinder. Using the simple lighter he had learned to carry because of his Master, Marshall Cross's smoking habit, he had a small fire going a moment later.

"I'll be alright for a few hours but you won't, so come on, sit down." Allen placed a few pieces of broken chair carefully then rose and taking her arm guided Lenalee down to sit on his coat.

Watching as her friend moved about the hut breaking up the old furniture for the fire, she couldn't help but sigh and say a silent thank you for how kind and caring he was around her. The two of them rarely fought compared to some of the other Exorcists he worked with, particularly Kanda. Their one and only really big fight had been back when they had meet Miranda.

Thinking back to that moment Lenalee couldn't help but look at Allen's left eye; the red scar and small pentagram of his curse standing out against his pale face thanks to the cold. She hated that eye of his as because of it he saw nothing but suffering ever time he saw an Akuma. He felt responsible and was driven to setting trapped souls free, no matter the cost to himself.

'You're so selfless Allen. Willing to give up everything to save another; how I envy you some days.' She thought to herself, shiver at the cold air seeping in through the cracks in the walls and moving a little closer to the warming flames.

Allen glanced at Lenalee when she moved and couldn't help but smile at the young woman. Her long hair blocked most of her face, not that it mattered much as he knew those lavender eyes well. He had looked deeply into them many times over meals, or while working with her hunting down Innocence fragments.

Moving to see if he could do anything to curtail more of the draft coming through the door Allen couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't being a fool by denying he had a crush on the young woman. That crush might blossom into love, but he more than likely would never build up the courage to let his feelings for her be known. As such he buried them deep and did his best to look after her where ever possible.

Tying the door shut with his tie Allen returned to the fire and sat down on the hearth stone just as Lenalee threw another piece of wood onto the fire. Timcampy escaped from his coat, wriggling to escape the pocket and few up to land on Lenalee's head, nesting down in her dark green tresses. A giggle escaped her a moment later at the slight hum the little golem seemed to give off as it snuggled into its warm nest.

"How long do you think the storm will last?"

Allen shrugged, looking into the fire, holding his normal hand out to the fire soaking up what little warmth he could. There were many small cracks the draught found to allow the cold to creep in and the fire was small, but it should see them safely through the night.

"Allen, come and sit by me before you catch a cold. Please." Lenalee watched as he rubbed his arms and noted the blush creeping up his fair skin. "I'm not going to bite."

She moved to one side of the coat, tapping the place beside her in invitation.

"Ah, no. I'll be fine."

Allen experienced a brief flashback to the last man who got that close to Lenalee. Her brother had chased the poor man over half the Order HQ before they had calmed him down. Even then they had only just saved the poor guy from becoming the latest to test subject of his many mad weapons.

"Allen, in this cold it makes sense to share body heat, which we can't do with you over there. I trust you," Puppy dog eyes batted at him, "and I'm not going to worry about you all night catching a cold. Sit down! Here."

Allen groaned as he got up and moved to her side, sitting down slowly as if afraid that something was going to jump out and attack him. Which he was, namely Komui.

Lenalee sighed as she watched the dancing flames, scooting a little closer to Allen's warmth and scowled when he jumped a little away from her.

"I'll protect you from my brother if he finds out, Allen, so don't be so jumpy. It's cold and I want to be warm." She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling him stiffen instantly.

"Thank you."

He was sure Komui would appear, but looking down at Lenalee, he saw her smile and her eyes drifted closed as she started to doze. Timcampy, looking disgruntled at the sudden tilt to his world, if golems could look disgruntled, that is, flew up to rest on the mantle over the fireplace.

Komui never appeared as the minutes passed and throwing more wood on the fire Allen occupied himself with admiring Lenalee's profile. Using his shoulder as a pillow provided him with a fine view and he tucked his arm around her, drawing her a little close before resting his head atop hers gently.

"She'll more than likely never know." He whispered, lightly kissing the top of her head while rubbing her arm.

He threw another chunk of wood on the fire when Lenalee's hand came up from around her knees and pulled him closer, mumbling about being cold.

"Shh, I have you Lenalee. I won't let you freeze." Allen murmured.

Lenalee snuggled into his side, her breathing evening out.

'I love you to much to let anything happen to you.' He felt his eyelids growing heavy and kept his thoughts to himself.

While Allen and Lenalee slept Timcampy watched over them, ever now and then flying down and taking up a piece of wood and dragging it into the fire.

Lenalee stirred as a single drop of moisture landed on her nose. Opening her eyes she frowned, wiping the spot off, only to have another drop onto her nose. Looking she saw Allen asleep and it took a few seconds for her to realize he was drooling on her.

'Oh god. How romantic!' Her nose crinkling up she ever so carefully moved her head out from under his, shifting slightly to allow his head to fall onto her shoulder. 'Eweee'

"His cute enough most of the time, but, note to self: keep head away from his mouth when he's asleep." Lenalee whispered, shaking her head.

Allen calmly slept on and, Lenalee recalled, if the rumours circulating at headquarters were accurate, then it would take a lot to wake Allen up. Or simply a Akuma attack.

Studying the young man she found herself bringing a hand up to his scar, considering how he acquired the curse from his adopted father. Mana had cursed him for bringing him back as an Akuma. If there was one thing she hated about Allen it was this eye; this mark on his face made her sick, knowing what it meant to the boy she had come to respect and even love a little.

Lenalee's head snapped up at the thought. Loving Allen? Only her fast reflexes stopped Allen from rolling off her shoulder and thudding on the floor as her head snapped up and her spine straightened. Looking at Allen now encircled in her arms she couldn't help but smile and moved his head to her lap to make him more comfortable.

"You'll owe me one for this Allen."

Lenalee ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the warmth his head brought to her thighs. Silently she cursed herself for taking her normal uniform when she should have chosen something more akin to Miranda's mission oriented clothing. A full body suit would be more akin to these conditions.

She couldn't help but laugh. She knew a lot of the boys within the Order would love to be in Allen's place now. Her hand running through his hair still she laughed softly, before she started to hum softly, thinking on her feelings for Allen as the nameless little tune ran through her mind.

'I know I think he's cute and he can be charming, what with always being the gentleman towards me. Just about everyone else save Kanda thinks so. Allen and Kanda always seemed to rub each other the wrong way. He has risked his life for mine many times and has asked for noting in return. His only flaw seems to be that he can be too kind. He throws himself into battles that no normal person would do, all for his belief that he has to free all of the Akuma in the world.'

She looked down at his sleeping form, her eyes drifting down to the red hand of his anti-Akuma weapon. The visible sign of his Innocence.

'The only thing I can do to repay him for everything he has done for me, is to fight by his side and protect him from himself.'

She was not willing at this time to listen to the other part of her mind that was screaming she should confess to liking him as more then a friend. She didn't want to ruin their friendship with her ill timed confessions of love. She was not, after all, sure is was love.

Allen mumbled in his sleep, making her pause in running her fingers through his hair. Her eyes locked on his closed eyes, watching him closely, almost afraid of waking him if she moved. His head rolled to the side a moment later and Lenalee sighed as he drifted to a deeper sleep.

"Allen Walker, I promise to be there should you need me. All you need to do is ask," She whispered, leaning to kiss the pentagram over his eye and watch him stir. 'Maybe he isn't as deep a sleeper as everyone things he is,' she mused.

She was becoming tired and moving carefully she managed to gain a little comfort, leaning her back against the table leg, one hand resting on his chest, the other falling into her lap, beside his head.

'Love you, Allen Walker, my friend.' Sleep took her again unaware Allen's sleeping thoughts mirrored her own.

And Timcampy considered it the height of bad manners to leave him to stoke the fire. The least she could have done was throw a bit of wood on the flames.

Morning sunlight woke Lenalee, making her slowly open her eyes and look around the surprisingly warm hut. Her eyes drifted to Timcampy who was resting on Allen's chest, the pile of wood to one side nearly all used up to keep them warm through the night. The little golden golem, feeling her stir, flew up to hover in front of her face as if to make sure she was awake.

"Morning, Timcampy. Thank you for keeping the fire going all night."

Lenalee stretched, before looking down at Allen's sleeping form. His head still rested on her thigh and at some point in the night his head had turned to face her stomach. A slight blush formed on her face at how close he had snuggled into her thigh and hip.

"It's going to be a shame to wake him up, but…" Lenalee brought a hand up to rest on his shoulder as Timcampy flew around her hair and even nudged her shoulder as if to say hurry up. "Alright, I'm waking him." She smiled, shaking Allen's shoulder.

"A few more minutes, Timcampy." Allen muttered, snuggling deeper into Lenalee's stomach, making her head snap up and a shiver to run up her spine.

A deeper shade of red bloomed in her cheeks and the hand froze on his shoulder as everything seemed to shut down in her brain.

Seeing both Lenalee and Allen weren't moving Timcampy flew down and before Lenalee could think to stop him, the little golem bit down on Allen's ear, making the young Exorcist's head jump up at the sudden pain in his ear.

"TIMCAMPY! Why did you do that?" Allen screamed, a hand going to his abused ear.

Lenalee not help but laugh at the evil looking smile of extremely sharp looking teeth the golem flashed at its master.

"Good morning, Allen." She calmly greeted, choosing to ignore their rather compromising position of moments ago.

Rising to her feet and dusting off her dress she pushed him off his coat and handed him the coat. Smiling at the way Timcampy was flying close to the roof of the hut while Allen was glaring at the golem for waking him so violently.

"Morning, Lenalee. Did you have a good night?" Allen pulled his coat on, moving to the door and pausing when he stomach let itself be known with a decidedly pathetic sounding gurgle of hunger. "Oh, damn it. You wouldn't happen to have anything on you to eat would you, Lenalee."

Raising an eyebrow at his request Lenalee sighed and moved passed Allen to open the door, jumping back a little at the pile of snow that fell at her feet.

"The only thing I have on me is a standard ration pack and I plan on eating it as we move up this mountain."

"Oh, come on Lenalee. I'll starve to death if I don't get something to eat." Allen moved out of the hut after the girl who strode up the trail, reaching into a pocket in her dress and pulling the ration pack out and began to eat it. "No fair!"

His cry of despair echoed around the mountain pass.

"Not my fault you ate yours in one sitting the other day." She called over her shoulder, hiding her smile.

Allen glared at her and started to run one hand reaching out to take the half eaten pack from her hand, only to grab air as her Dark Boots jetted her up out of his reach. As she floated in mid air out of his reach the sound of her laughing echoed as Allen's called her on using her Innocence to escape him.

"If you want it so bad, Allen, you're going to have to catch me first." Lenalee landed further up the trail, laughing wickedly as he charged forward.

Lenalee calmly side stepped his charge and skipped out of his reaching hand as he shot past, coming to a skidding stop to turn and try again. Her smile still in place she jumped up and over his second charge, once again landing further up the trail, waving the packet in front of her as she called to him.

"Your way off, Allen! I have to say this packet tastes a lot better than normal." Taking another bite she gave a happy little moan, "Oh, this tastes so good."

"Tease!" Allen called as he ran up to her, both of them laughing as they moved further and further up the mountain.

Lenalee made sure she was just out of reach while Allen tried everything to get even one bite from that packet.

Timcampy calmly flew along above them, watching them play a game of cat and mouse over the food. The golem was entertaining himself with scenario's on how Lenalee's brother would react to the information he had recorded during the night.

End


End file.
